The world inside the well The Sengoku period
by Lee Joong B
Summary: Marinako Hino is a girl who just move to  Tokyo. She has been dreaming with this guy with dog ears, she goes to a shrine to ask for help... But her curiosity for the well that is inside the Shrine will cost her a lot...
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt insecure about something? Well I did and it was weird because I was used to be very secure about things, until that day… when I fell into that well.

Chapter 1: The Bone Eater's Well

My name is Marinako Hino, I just moved to Tokyo from Kyoto. Today is my 11th day of school; I cannot say that I'm really excited; I really don't care much about school. Anyways I have been dreaming with this guy, tall, weird yellow eye color, silver hair, red clothes and the most weird thing… his ears are dog ears. I might sound crazy but it I have been dreaming it for a while now and I would like to know why, I think it might be that I'm watching too much anime…

"Hino… Hino! Wake up" a tall guy was standing in front of Marinako; it was her new teacher, Saito sensei.

"Hino if you can't keep your eyes open, don't come to school" Saito sensei screamed at her.

The bell started to ring; it was time to go home. "Ok do your homework and I'll see you guys tomorrow and Hino sleep well tonight"

Marinako nodded and left the classroom.

She was heading to her house until someone stopped her.

"Hino-san wait!" a boy with dark brown hair and black eyes, his name was Ren Ishida.

"Ren, what's up?" Marinako said with a really weak voice. "Well I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow?" Ren asked her.

"Sure!" Marinako said smiling something that Ren didn't expect of Marinako, since she was really quiet this whole time.

Ren "Can I walk you home?" Marinako "Sure"

They started to walk without talking until Marinako spoke.

"So Ren, do you know if there are any Shrines around here?"

"A shrine? For what Hino-san?" Ren asked.

"Don't call me Hino-san! You can call me Marinako and I just would to visit one here in Tokyo" Marinako said making a funny face.

"Ok Marinako, well I know there is one near the school, the name is Hm what the name was? Oh yeah it's the Higurashi Shrine"

"I see, I should go and take a look at it…oh you have to go that way don't you Ren?" Marinako said smiling at Ren.

"Ah you're right Thank you Hin-n I mean Marinako, I'll see you tomorrow than" Ren answered and saying bye to Marinako.

Both of them walked away without knowing that this could be the last time they could see each other.

Marinako got to the Higurashi Shrine. When she was there she saw a kid playing with a soccer ball.

"Excuse me is the shrine open?" Marinako asked the boy.

"Oh Hi, well I have to ask my grandpa can you wait a little?" the boy asked, but he didn't wait for Marinako's response.

While the boy went to look for his grandpa Marinako was wondering around the Shrine and she found a really interesting thing. A small Shrine and she felt that someone was inside when she was about the open the door…

"There's a well inside" an Old man said "It has been there for generations, it's called the Bone Eater's Well"

Marinako "It's a really interesting story… Oh I'm sorry my name is Hino Marinako, I just moved from Kyoto and I was just wondering around the city" Sota "I'm Sota, so you are new around here"

Sota's Mom "Sota and Grandpa! Dinner is ready"

Sota "Oh that's my mom, well it was nice to meet you Marinako. See you later, c'mon grandpa I'm hungry"

"I'm going, don't stay to long here is starting to get dark" The old man said walking towards his house.

Marinako "I won't, don't worry"

When the old man and Sota got inside the house Marinako got into the Shrine.

She looked around but it was hard to see. Marinako went directly to the well.

Marinako looked inside the well, but she couldn't see anything.

"Aw there's nothing inside, may be if I…" She jumped inside the well but before she could even touch the ground a light started to shine "What is this… Ah!" and she was transported.

Marinako was unconscious in the bottom of the well.

"Grrrrr"

"What's wrong Kirara?" A young woman with black hair and a uniform from a school said. The girl name was Kagome.

"I can smell something and it's coming from the well" A guy with strange red clothes, silver hair, and dog ears said he looked serious. After that comment he jumped and ran to the well to see what it was.

"Where is Inuyasha going Kagome?" A young woman with brown hair and brown eyes asked Kagome, her name was Sango.

"He probably sensed an evil presence" A monk said, the monks name was Miroku.

"I agree with you Miroku" A child with pointy ears, orange hair and a fox tail said. His name was Shippo and he was a magic fox demon.

Kagome "Let's go with him"

Inuyasha was already at the well but he didn't saw anything around. He looked inside the well and he saw Marinako.

Inuyasha jumped inside the well to get Marinako out of there.

Kagome "Inuyasha what happened…?"

Everyone was surprised when they saw Inuyasha coming out of the well with Marinako in his arms.

"I think she comes from the same place as you Kagome" Inuyasha said looking at Marinako. Suddenly Marinako started to wake up.

"Ah… Where am I?" Marinako said rubbing her eyes.

Sango "Is she human?" Inuyasha "I-I'm not sure… her scent is different from the normal scent of a human…"

Marinako opened her eyes wide and looked at Inuyasha with surprise.

"This is impossible… it can't be, you're just a dream!" Marinako screamed with her hands on her head and shaking his head.

"What is she talking about Inuyasha? Do you know her?" Shippo asked with curiosity.

"I have never seen her before… but-"

"Where am I? And who are you?"

**Authors note:**

**Hey! Yeah so I don't own any of the characters besides Marinako Hino. At some point I will upload a picture of her. So yeah enjoy, review and I will work on the next chapter and in story for Card Captor Sakura. See you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The descendant of the Water Dragon

"Where am I? And who are you?" Marinako screamed with tears in her eyes.

"You're in Japan" Miroku said getting close to her to give her something to wipe her tears.

Marinako "I already know that, but this is not the Japan that I know…"

Kagome "Well you are in Japan but in the Japan of the Sengoku Period"

"Sengoku Period… that's impossible that happened hundreds of years ago" Marinako said astonished. Inuyasha started to get annoyed by the ignorance of Marinako.

"Listen little brat!" Inuyasha screamed at Marinako and grabbed her by her shirt.

Marinako "Ah-" Inuyasha "I don't care who the hell you are but listen, stop crying like a little baby! My name is Inuyasha and you better don't forget it!"

Kagome "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell into the ground as soon as Kagome said those words.

Sango "You are just scaring her, relax we are not going to harm you. My name is Sango, what's yours?" Marinako "M-Marinako Hino"

"That's a really cute name" Sango said smiling.

Miroku "My name is Miroku, nice to meet you" Inuyasha "Kagome! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"With you acting like that we are not going solve anything!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with a deadly look.

"How did you got here Marinako?" Sango asked but Miroku interrupted her "I'm sorry Sango but I suggest that we go to Lady Kaede's house and we can talk there more peacefully."

Kagome "Yeah lets go, it's getting cold out here, Marinako can you walk?" Marinako "Yes I can" Marinako got up and they walked to Kaede's Village.

Once they explained what was going on to Kaede they started a serious conversation.

Kaede "It's strange, I can't think of anything that could help" Marinako "The only thing I did was jump into the well to take a look inside but suddenly I was transported to this world… but-" Inuyasha "But what?" Marinako "I dreamed with you for almost 2 months, every day you were in my dreams you and another person" Miroku "Can you describe the other person?"

Marinako closed her eyes and make some gestures as she tried to remember the other person "I got it, he is tall, white hair, a big white fluffy thing in his shoulder, and he has a moon in his forehead…"

Everyone was speechless they knew who that person was but they couldn't believe it.

Miroku "Inuyasha are you thinking about-" Inuyasha "Yeah that has to be Sesshomaru…" Marinako "I'm sorry, but who is Sesshomaru?" Kagome "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother, he is somehow evil hehe"

Everything got silent for a minute but than Kaede spoke.

"Oh by the way, today is the night of the Water Dragon"

Everyone "The Water Dragon?"

Kaede "Yes, once in this village there was a monster, a water dragon, and just like Inuyasha does now that dragon used to protect this village and many others around this area, but one day the dragon disappeared and nobody saw him again" Inuyasha "And what does that has to do with this?"

Miroku opened his eyes wide and he got up and grabbed Marinako by the arm.

Sango "Monk what are you doing?" Miroku didn't respond and went outside of Kaede's house with Marinako and everybody fallowed him, clueless of what was going on.

Miroku threw Marinako on the ground

Miroku "Inuyasha, you said that you couldn't tell whether she was human or a monster right?" Inuyasha blinked and looked at Marinako who was freaking out but wasn't able to move, she was too scared.

Inuyasha "I did, but-" Miroku "Can you tell me if she is human?" Inuyasha "Just leave her alone-" Miroku "CAN YOU?" Inuyasha "No! I can't"

Miroku smirked than took out a parchment. He said something and threw it to Marinako.

It landed Marinako's chest.

"AAAHH!" Marinako screamed while a blue flame was around her

Shippo "What is going on?" Inuyasha "She is not human…" Kagome "But that's impossible! If she wasn't human, what was she doing in my world?" Miroku "I don't know but is better if we kill her- Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha destroyed the parchment and grabbed Marinako who had changed her physical appearance dramatically. Now she had light blue hair and eyes, she also now had fangs and claws.

Sango "What happened to her?" Kaede "Could she be the reincarnation of the Water Dragon?" Kagome "Why do you think she could be his reincarnation?, Lady Kaede" Kaede "For what my sister told me, the dragon was completely blue and it also had a human form just like Inuyasha, and this girl is just exactly what my sister told me the dragon looked like…"Inuyasha "Besides that she was transported to this world during the night of the Water Dragon"

Kaede looked at Inuyasha surprised "Inuyasha, where you listening to what I was saying earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha yelled being really mad

Kaede "Never mind, but yes that is also true… She could be the descendant of that really old dragon"

Everyone looked at Marinako and how much she had changed.

"I still think we should kill her-" Miroku said but was interrupted by Inuyasha

"It's not her fault to be what she is! She didn't know about her powers and I won't let you kill her, you would have to kill me first!"

Miroku by really surprised by Inuyasha's reaction, Inuyasha would normally kill her with his own hands but there was something about Marinako that make Inuyasha felt sympathy for her.

Inuyasha went inside Kaede's house to bed Marinako.

A few hours later Inuyasha was outside looking at the sky, suddenly Miroku sat next to him.

Miroku "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for what I did to Marinako" Inuyasha "I understand, but don't try to do it again" Miroku "I swear I won't, anyways why did you stopped me?"

Inuyasha blushed and got really nervous

"What do you mean? I did what I thought it was right"

"Really…" Miroku asked smirking "You normally act really aggressive but you acted really nice with her"

Inuyasha "She is like me…" Miroku "You mean that she is a hybrid?"

Inuyasha smiled "Nah, she is not but I know she is suffering. One day you are being loved by your mother and the other you are all alone and no one likes you for being what you are"

Inuyasha looked a little sentimental and Miroku knew that words wouldn't help to make him feel better so he just sat there with him admiring the dark blue sky.

Somewhere near Kaede's Village

"Lord Sesshomaru, Where are we going?" a little girl with black hair and a yellow kimono asked.

Sesshomaru "We are going to meet someone very important… Water Dragon…"

**Authors note:**

**SO I finally finished chapter 2, thank god, I don't know how long is gonna last but I'll figure that out later. So far I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy, Review and I will work on the next chapter and on the next fan fiction!**

**Lee Bara Jong **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love or hate at first sight

After all the commotion passed, Marinako waked up.

She rubbed her eyes and felt something weird. She looked at her hands and saw the claws.

Marinako screamed and got out of Kaede's house running, she saw a bucket filled with water and ran to it. She looked herself into the water and saw her blue hair and eyes, and also she noticed that she had fangs.

Marinako fell to her knees and started to cry. Kaede saw her and went to see her.

Kaede "Are you ok?" "No! I'm not okay…" Marinako said sobbing with her hands covering her face

"Are you crying again?" Suddenly Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere "If you continue like this you're not going to be able to survive"

Marinako "What are you talking about? I'm not me anymore… I-I'm not human anymore!" Inuyasha "And what, you can't change it" Marinako "Thanks for the information, but you know I already noticed that!"

Inuyasha sighed and got closer to Marinako "Listen, you're not alone, we'll help you until you get used to your new powers and stuff, but please stop crying"

Marinako looked up at Inuyasha and saw him smile slightly "Why are you even helping me?"

Inuyasha "I know how it feels to be alone… but I'm just helping you because you are a cry baby" Inuyasha blushed slightly

Marinako smiled and hugged him.

Inuyasha "What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Marinako "Thank you"

"Inuyasha… SIT BOY" Kagome was behind them looking at both of them with a deadly look.

Inuyasha "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kagome "shut up, do you prefer her because she is a monster!" Inuyasha "What are you talking about? She was the one who hugged me" Marinako "That's true Kagome, I was the one who hugged him"

Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha "I'm not going to say sorry"

Sango "Breakfast is ready, oh Marinako, how are you?" Marinako "I'm feeling better but I just have a lot of question in my mind" Kaede "I'm sure that we will be able to help to answer all those questions"

They went inside Kaede's house to eat.

Miroku "Marinako, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday" Marinako "It's okay, you were just trying to protect your friends"

After everyone was done eating, Inuyasha spoke

"Marinako, you must have realized that you are not the person you were yesterday right?"

Marinako nodded

Inuyasha "Than I must tell you what you truly are… We believe that you are the descendant of an old dragon…" Marinako "A dragon…"

Miroku "Yes, according to lady Kaede, this village used to be guarded by a water dragon, but he disappeared a long time ago, it's possible that you are his descendant" Marinako looked at her claws.

"Am I going to be able to fight?" Marinako asked looking at Inuyasha with a deep look

Sango "I think you will, since you're a monster you must have some sort of powers and abilities" Kagome "What do you think Inuyasha?"

When Inuyasha was about to answer, a villager entered to Kaede's house. He looked horrified and he was very agitated.

Villager "Lady Kaede there is a demon approaching the village" Kaede "A demon?" villager "Yes, he has white hair and a moon on his forehead"

Inuyasha growled "It must be that bastard of Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha got up and went outside; everyone including Marinako followed him outside.

Sesshomaru was standing looking around

Inuyasha "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru "Is that the way to treat your big brother?"

Marinako opened her blue eyes really wide and stared at Sesshomaru

"That guy…" She whispered and instantly Sesshomaru caught sight with her.

"Who is she?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Marinako.

Shippo "Do you know him Marinako?" Marinako "I have seen him in my dreams, but this is the first time I met him in person"

Inuyasha "Leave her alone! Don't even try to get near her" Sesshomaru smirked and suddenly he punched Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was really fast, so no one saw when he got close to Marinako.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Marinako, but Marinako didn't moved. Marinako was terrified.

Sesshomaru grabbed Marinako's chin and make her look up to him. Marinako blushed and she tried to look away.

Sesshomaru "Look at me" Marinako "Let me go" Sesshomaru "What do we have here? You must be that presence that I felt yesterday… you must be the new water dragon"

Inuyasha got up and cleaned the blood from his lip with his hand "Sesshomaru… you bastard, leave her alone!"

"Or what, are you going to kill me?" Sesshomaru said in a mocking voice

While Sesshomaru was distracted Marinako pushed him and ran away from him

"Stupid, do you think you can escape from me?" Sesshomaru caught her again but this time he threw her in the ground "Someone needs to learn a lesson"

Sesshomaru prepared his poisonous claws

Marinako "Don't touch me!" Marinako pushed Sesshomaru again but this time she did it with her powers.

Miroku "Incredible…"

Sesshomaru was thrown away by Marinako's powers. Everyone looked surprised by the fact that Marinako was able to harm Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got up as fast as he could; he cleaned the blood from his lip than looked at Marinako who stood up.

Sesshomaru "Not bad, but miracles don't happen twice" Sesshomaru run to attack her but was stopped by Inuyasha

"Steel claws!" Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru "I told you to leave her alone! Do I have to say it twice or do I have to beat you so you can understand!"

Sesshomaru smirked "You beat me? Haha is a really good joke Inuyasha but I don't have time for jokes, so I will kill you first and then I will be able to end my conversation with the water dragon"

Inuyasha "Keep dreaming!" they started to fight, but after a few minutes Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha

Kagome "Inuyasha!" she ran to him "Get away from him!" Kagome screamed with tears in her eyes

Sesshomaru "Well… where we were, Oh that's right I was going to get rid of you also" Marinako "How you dare hurt your own brother…" Sesshomaru "He is not my brother, he is just one mistake that my father make"

Marinako was furious, she didn't even care anymore if Sesshomaru was going to kill her or not.

"You… You are a monster!" Marinako said in tears "I won't let you get away with this… I won't" Sesshomaru smirked but then his smirk disappeared when he saw a blue aura coming out of Marinako

Marinako raised her hands and out of nowhere a sword appeared in her hands.

Miroku "What is that? Is that a sword?" Sango "I think so…"

Marinako "Sesshomaru this is your punishment… Kamikaze [1]!"

Sesshomaru tried to stop this wind combined with water but he failed.

In the moment that Sesshomaru was being attacked by Marinako Sesshomaru's sword, Tenseiga, Protected him from being killed by Marinako's attack

"**Why? She was able to hurt me… and this feeling! What is so special about her" **Sesshomaru was thinking while he was being transported to a safe place by Tenseiga. After Sesshomaru was gone everything got silent.

Marinako fell to her knees exhausted.

Shippo ran to her "Marinako! Are you okay?" Marinako nodded

Sango and Miroku also ran to her, and help her to get up.

Marinako then ran to see how Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Marinako asked looking really worried

"I'm fine… Thank you for saving me from being killed" Inuyasha said while he looked at the ground

Sango "At least this ended…" Kagome "For now, I'm sure he will come back"

Marinako "I didn't kill him right?"

Inuyasha looked up at Marinako who seemed to be worried by the fact the she could had killed Sesshomaru.

Miroku "No you probably didn't, Sesshomaru is always saved by his sword Tenseiga" Sango "We should rest and tomorrow we can leave the village" Kagome "I agree, Inuyasha what do you think?"

Inuyasha was still looking at Marinako wondering **"What is she up to? She seemed to be really worried for Sesshomaru… does she like him? No it must be just my imagination" **Inuyasha was brought back from his thoughts by Kagome

"Inuyasha! Are you listening?"

"What? Oh yeah I think we should move from here" Inuyasha said still a little distracted.

At night

Marinako was sitting outside by herself, until Inuyasha sat next to her.

Inuyasha "Can I talk to you?" Marinako "sure, why not" Inuyasha "Do you like him?"

Marinako blushed and her face went completely red

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha slightly blushed "Well, you seemed to be really worried for him…"

Marinako "I-I don't know, I can't think straight!" Inuyasha "What do you mean you can't think straight?"

"It might be love… or even hate" Marinako said looking at her hand and remembering how Sesshomaru easily make her feel nervous and excited…

In a far forest

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you okay? Who dared to harm you like this?" A small green creature asked, his name was Jaken and he was Sesshomaru's servant.

Rin "Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Sesshomaru nodded and got up

"We are leaving now" Sesshomaru said even though neither Rin nor Jaken had agreed to go with Sesshomaru in that condition, they followed him.

"**We'll see each other again…and when that happens I will kill you… Marinako"**

Authors note:

So yeah here is chapter 3 I might not be able to update in a while but I try my best.

Also I had some people asking if I was a man or a woman.

Well I'm a man! I know my last name is pretty weird but that's a long story.

Anyways enjoy, review and see you soon!

Lee Bara Jong ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The night when the moon disappeared

After the fight with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the rest of them decided to leave Kaede's village.

Kaede "Are you sure it's ok to leave now?" Inuyasha "Why… It's something wrong?" Kaede "No it's just that now that Marinako has a demonic aura, other monsters and demons will come after her to try to kill her"

Suddenly Marinako entered Kaede's house

"Inuyasha we are ready… It's everything ok?" Marinako asked since Inuyasha and Kaede looked a little worried

"Yeah, everything it's ok let's go" Inuyasha exited and Marinako fallowed him.

Kaede "Take care everyone" Kagome "We will, take care too lady Kaede"

They started to walk while they waved to Kaede

"You have to be strong… Marinako…" Kaede said looking at the sky wondering if Marinako would be able to control her power and what would she have to get through to be able to survive.

Kagome "Inuyasha can we rest a little, I'm really tired" Inuyasha "NO! You always complain about everything! Besides we haven't walked much" Sango "Inuyasha we are not as strong as you are, we're humans"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat in the grass

"Ok we'll take a short brake, but not for long we have to get as far as we can from the village" Inuyasha said looking a little annoyed

Miroku "Now what's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha "What you mean?" Miroku "You have been acting very weird lately, is it because of the fight with Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath "Nah is Marinako…"

"Marinako…?" Miroku asked confused

Inuyasha "Yeah… She is stronger than what I though, if Sesshomaru came all the way here to look for her it means that she is special and…"

Miroku "You're worried for her" Inuyasha nodded

"You don't have to" Inuyasha and Miroku looked up and they saw Marinako standing next to them.

Marinako sat next to Inuyasha

"I know that this is dangerous and that I might die if I don't try my best, but it's what it was meant to happen… I guess"

Then suddenly Shippo jumped into Inuyasha's head "Don't worry Marinako I will protect you!"

Marinako "Thank you Shippo" Inuyasha "Ha you can barely take care of yourself" Shippo "hey I'm an independent kid, and I can take care of myself!"

Inuyasha and Shippo started to fight

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy" Kagome yelled annoyed "We have to keep going is almost dark and I don't want to sleep in the forest!"

"But you were the one who said we should rest!" Inuyasha yelled while everyone was getting ready to keep going.

After walking for 4 long hours, Sango suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Sango" Kagome questioned

"Look there is a small temple, maybe they'll let us spend the night in there" Sango said pointing at a really old looking temple

Miroku "You might be right, let's ask them since is already getting dark"

They got to the temple and a young man was at the entrance of the temple

"Excuse me! is there any chance that we can stay in here for tonight?" Miroku asked politely

The boy stopped and nodded "Please follow me"

The fallowed the boy into the temple. The boy served them tea and told them to wait for his master to come to welcome them and see if they could stay.

After several minutes an old looking man entered the room where they were

"I'm sorry for making you wait, my name is Kato Kai" the old man introduced himself and so the rest of them.

After everyone was done introducing them self's Marinako was the only one left to do it.

Inuyasha punched her slightly

"What, oh I'm sorry; my name is Marinako Hino nice to meet you"

Kato opened his eyes wide and looked at her with surprise

Kato "Your name is Marinako?" Marinako "Yes, why? Is something wrong with it?"

Kato got serious and after some minutes of silent he spoke again

"You can stay tonight, my apprentice will get you food so please wait here, and Marinako, can I talk to you for a moment"

"For what!" Inuyasha asked looking at Kato with suspicious eyes

"It's okay Inuyasha, don't worry" Mariko got up and fallowed Kato

Sango "Something it's wrong here, did you saw his surprise when Marinako told him her name" Kagome "I did, it was freaky…" Miroku "Inuyasha stay here with Sango, Kagome and Shippo. I will follow them to see that nothing bad happens to Marinako" Inuyasha "I don't like the idea but we can't do nothing else, I leave Marinako to you"

Miroku nodded and got out of the room silently

Meanwhile, Kato took Marinako to a little lake that was in the temple's garden.

"It has been a while since the last time I saw you… You were just a baby back then" Kato said with sentimentality

"Wait, you know who I am?" Marinako asked surprised "You Know from where I come from?"

Kato "It's okay if you don't remember anything, your mother wanted you to live like a normal human, but it seems that your powers where more strong than the spell we put over you" Marinako "You mean that I was born in this era?"

Kato nodded "You are the daughter of a human woman and a dragon… the Blue Dragon a monster with unlimited powers and strength"

Marinako was so confused that she just wanted to know something.

"Why did they abandon me? Did they hate me because I was human?" Marinako questioned with tears in her eyes

Kato put an arm around her "No, they didn't hate it you. Your mother wanted you to live as a normal human"

Marinako "Why? Wasn't I a half demon…?" Kato "That's the thing, for some reason you just inherited your father's power, which means that you were a full monster" Marinako "Than why did he left me a side? Why didn't he take me with him?"

Kato looked at the ground with a sad face

"When your father was going to take you with him… he died"

The last two words were like two stabs to Marinako, she started to cry unconsciously "How d-did he died?"

Kato "Your father was ill from a previous fight with the fire dragon (1) so he was weak, his enemies took advantage of this to attack the villages that he used to protect… of course that your father didn't let them do much, he sacrificed his own life to protect your mother and all people from the villages"

Neither Marinako nor Kato realized that Miroku was listening to all their conversation, Miroku was hiding behind a bush, but also Miroku didn't realize that Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Kagome where there hiding too.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" Miroku said whispering

"Shhh!" everyone said at the same time

"Then what happened to my mother?" Marinako said sobbing

"Are you sure you want to know the rest of the story?" Kato asked looking at how affected was Marinako

But Marinako wanted to know all, she nodded

"Okay… your mother was with your father during his last moments of life, than your dad told her how to put a spell on you so you could become human before you could gain all of your powers. That night when your father died the moon didn't appeared, and it was our opportunity to send you to another era where you could live in peace" Kato paused and took a deep breath before continuing

"We put the spell on you and we transported you to that new era with the help of the Bone Eater's Well… after that your mother got really sick and she also died, but even in her last moments she remembered you and your father, Marinako… they sacrifice their life's to make sure that you could live happily without having to worry about anything"

Marinako braked down in tears, and then suddenly Inuyasha got up and went directly to Marinako. Inuyasha kneeled down and put a hand in her head

"C'mon Marinako, its ok…" Inuyasha said with a weak smile

Marinako looked up and she hugged Inuyasha and started to cry harder

Inuyasha hugged her and Miroku and the rest of them got up and went to see Marinako

Sango and Shippo were crying silently, because they knew that words wouldn't help make Marinako feel better.

The next day

Everyone was still asleep except Marinako. She got up and went to the garden

Marinako sat near the lake and Kato appeared out of nowhere

"I knew you were going to be here early, come with me" Kato started to walk deeper in the garden, Marinako fallowed him

Kato stopped "Here take a look at this..."

Marinako opened her eyes wide and looked at two graves covered in blue roses

Marinako "Are this my-" Kato "Yes, this are your parents… Umi Nawagi and Takuma"

Marinako got close to the graves and touched the flowers

She started to cry again but this time it wasn't because she was sad, she was crying of happiness

Kato stared at her and then he looked at the blue sky

"**I'm sure you are watching her now Umi, she's going to be a great dragon Takuma. Umi… Takuma… I promise to look after her"**

Marinako "I won't let you down… I promise to be as strong as you father and I promise both of you that I will protect my friends and the people that I love just like you did… Mother… Father… I love you"

**Authors note:**

Oh my I'm finally done with this chapter… It took me a while for all this testing going on school, if you think is hard think about how hard is for someone who is not a native English speaker!

Anyways Sesshomaru should appear in the next chapter and yeah so Review and enjoy it!

The Fire Dragon is going to be part of the story, but that's going to happen further in the story. So far you have to know that the Fire dragon is a man, a sexy red headed man (Just like some girls will say :P) that is going to be Marinako's worse enemy.


End file.
